


Seoul Syndrome

by iCaptainKiara



Category: Kpop - Fandom, N.Fia, N.Flying (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCaptainKiara/pseuds/iCaptainKiara
Summary: A mafia leader kidnapping many girls but for the first time feeling something. The girl gets Stockholm syndrome yada yada (its called Seoul syndrome cause they're in soul badum tss)idk what to say in this summary but I hope you enjoyalso yeah I wrote "Hoeseung" as "Hweseung" cause I prefer that spelling c:also I guess there's a bit of violence and a teeny tiny smut? it's not really smut but like kissing and stuff idk okif you have something to say ---> Twitter: @iCaptainKiara





	1. Silenced

\- Are you ready yet? I hear Hweseung groaning in the hallway.  
\- Yes, calm down. Let me just put on my necklace, it’s tricky okay.

It’s been a while since we went clubbing together and it’s weird to even think that Hweseung likes clubbing so much. He’s usually like a baby. Always whining and trying to be cute to get things to go his way. He has a pretty slim body with a matching baby-face too, squishy cheeks and everything. But lately the nights has been turning him into the city’s party boy. A kind of “gentleman in the streets and a freak in the sheets”- feeling. I can’t really look at him that way though, he’s my best friend, almost like an older brother. But he likes to describe himself like that so I’m gonna let him have it.

\- Ugh let’s go! I hear him whining again, breaking me from my thoughts.  
\- Yes, I’m coming! I say jogging out and I quickly put on my shoes.  
I put on my new pair of white sneakers and Hweseung impatiently gives me my jacket.

We walk down a few blocks and we arrive at the club. I can tell that there’s a lot of people in there. I can hear loud music and people singing along to it. There’s a guard outside the door and there’s people outside smoking and whatnot.  
We go inside and I can already smell people's stinky, alcohol-filled breaths. Except the dancing part I dislike everything that comes with going clubbing, but I try to withstand it, for Hweseung sake. He’s been nagging for a few weeks to get me to go clubbing with him, but I’ve always been so busy with either work or just not wanting to go.  
\- Hey I got some drinks, Hweseung says and hands me a glass of a light green-ish cocktail.  
\- Margarita?  
He smiles and nods.  
Well at least I can start the night off with my favourite drink.

A few hours pass by and all I want is to leave. A few guys has hit on me but not in the nicest way you could imagine. They’re either calling me pet-names or starting the conversation by commenting on my body. By this point I’m just disgusted and tired. I stand up from my seat and tries to look for Hweseung. Of course I have to search through the huge crowd on the dance floor and while trying to look for my friend I feel hands from every corner. I feel hands grabbing my butt as I try to pass them, people who caresses my cheek trying to stop me from moving.  
I desperately push my way through with tears starting to form and I finally find him.  
\- Hey! he says with a big smile that quickly dies. Oh no sweetie what’s wrong?  
\- I need to get out of here, now.  
My sight is blurry because of the tears and I can barely see anything, but Hweseung is right next to me holding my hand, making me feel a little safer.

We finally make it outside and I slowly breathe in the cold air. Or so I thought. All I inhaled was smoke from the millions of cigarettes being smoked. I started coughing and Hweseung led me away to an alley between the club building and the one next to it.  
\- Okay, breathe. Slowly. I’m here, it’s just you and me, you’re safe now.  
\- Thank you, I say and I give him a tight hug.  
We started walking through the little alleyways, we usually avoid them as much as possible but right now I did not need to be around people. But as we go around one of the corners I see a young man on his knees with another man pointing a gun at his head. I quickly grab Hweseung’s collar and drag us both behind the corner hoping that they didn’t see us.  
I was wrong.  
I hear heavy footsteps, louder and louder. I cover both Hweseung’s and my mouth so the smoke wouldn’t come out of our cold breath.  
That’s when I see a hand grab Hweseung’s jacket at the same time I feel someone grab mine.  
They pull us to the other man, still standing with the gun against the young man’s head.  
He pulls the trigger, I scream out of fear and the man slaps me hard in the face making me kneel.  
\- Stop! Hweseung’s shouts and tries to get out of the man’s grip.  
The man holds him even tighter and whispers in his ear.  
\- Shut your mouth and keep still. Otherwise you’ll end up as him.  
He gestures at the young man lying in a puddle of blood.

\- Don’t you dare touch him, I say with clenched teeth.  
\- Ooo, this girl got attitude, the man with man says crouching down in front of me.

He brushes the hair from my face.  
\- She’s pretty. The boss might like her.  
\- What about the boy?  
\- Just take him with you, see what you could make out of him.  
The man lifts me up and as soon as get on my two feet I stomp on his. He doesn’t move a muscle.  
The other man starts dragging Hweseung away.  
\- Hweseung! I scream at top of my lungs. Hweseung, no! Please!  
The man holding me covers my mouth with his big hand I all you can hear are mine and Hweseung’s muffled screams before I see a fist nearing my face and everything goes black.

 

I open my eyes and I sit in a big car with the gun-man in front of me. My jacket lying beside me, hands are tied behind my back and I feel the corner of my mouth bleeding.  
\- Why are you doing this? We didn’t do anything to you. I say looking at the man.  
He chuckles.  
\- Well we can’t let you go after seeing that.  
\- Where’s my friend? Why isn’t he here?  
\- All the girl’s must be checked by the boss. Boys doesn’t interest him.  
\- Well what are you doing with him?  
\- He’s with the other men, don’t worry. Now stop with all these questions.  
It wasn’t really the answer I was looking for but I had to settle with what I got.  
The car pulled up to a big driveway. The man opened the door and dragged me out. He held my wrists and started walking towards the big mansion in front us. The big door opened and we walked through a big hallway before entering a big room. Like the ones you see the royalties sit in.  
There was a big maroon-colored carpet across the room and at the end of the carpet there was a platform and on the platform a big desk, very empty but with a tiny stack of papers on the left. On each side stood two built men and behind the desk was a big chair. Not as fancy as a king’s throne but way fancier than a normal desk chair. And in the chair sat a young man.


	2. Needing answers

The young man stood up. He was tall. He had broads shoulders but still looked very slim. Unlike the others, his suit was white, accompanied with a black tie and on his right hand, golden rings, one on each finger. On his chest was a brooch, I couldn't really tell what shape it was but it kinda looked like a crown, probably made out of pure silver or gold.  
\- Are you the boss here? I said angrily.  
\- That’s right, he answered while walking towards me.  
His voice was deep, but very soft.  
\- You look pretty fragile to be one.  
Don’t speak to the chief like that! the man behind me says loudly and pushes me down to my knees.  
\- Now now, be careful with what you say, the young man says. I might look weak but I have more power than you can imagine. I have a lot of people doing the dirty work for me so why should I look rough when I could look good?  
He kneeled down in front of me.  
We studied each other’s faces. He had very sharp facial features, a sharp jawline and pretty protruding cheekbones. He had big dark eyes and plump pink lips. His hair was as dark as the night and on his ear a little silver ring. I must say, he was handsome. But that doesn’t make the situation any better.  
\- This one’s pretty, he says wiping the blood from my lip.  
I bit his thumb ‘cause I was having none of this. And he slapped me right across my right cheek.  
\- She got attitude as well!   
He smirked at me and then he stood up.  
\- Get her cleaned up. Get her some nice clothes and get her to bed. Tell Miha to teach her some basics she needs to know and send her to her room after dinner.  
\- Yes sir.

I walked into the room, scared. There were about seven women in there, all staring at me. Six of them were wearing basic working clothes, the typical maid outfit and one of them were wearing a little longer black dress with a tiny flower on her chest. She was probably on a bit higher rank than the others.  
\- Take of your clothes, the woman said.  
\- What?! I say and look at her in shock.  
\- Well how do you expect us to clean you if you’re wearing clothes, she answers and points at the bathtub that seems to have very hot water in it.  
The other women starts taking of my shirt and pants and by this point I’m too afraid to resist.  
I’m stripped completely naked and I cover my chest out both coldness and shame.  
\- Don’t be shy, the woman with the flower says. We’re here to take care of you, nothing else.  
She’s grabs my arms and puts them by my sides. She walks around me, looking up and down, studying every part you would find on a human body.  
\- You’re beautiful so don’t worry about that. But there is some spots we need to fix.  
She leads me to bathtub and I slowly go in. The hot water burns my cold feet and with pain I put my whole body in. They immediately start washing my hair and scrubbing my body, getting rid of every scab or pimple that you could find.   
\- Who are you? I quietly ask the woman who sat down in front of the tub.  
\- I’m Miha, the top servant.  
\- And what is this place?  
\- This is the home of the chief and also the headquarters of Flying Nighthawks.  
\- Flying Nighthawks?! The...the mafia league?  
\- Yes.  
\- And what am I doing here? I say even more scared than before.  
\- Well, the chief needs a woman by his side, someone to be his queen and he seems to have found a liking in you. Your attitude should’ve had you killed by now but he sees something in you.

After they’re done cleaning me they braided my hair and put me in a pair of pyjamas made out of the softest material I’ve ever felt. Miha took me into a big bedroom and she sat me down on the big bed across the room.  
\- Don’t think too much about on what’s going on, as long as you do what you’re told you’re going to be fine. Get some sleep and I will come take care of you tomorrow.  
\- What are we going to do?  
She tucked me in and smiled.  
\- I’m going to teach you some basic things you need to know.   
She turned off the light and walked out.  
\- Now get some rest, you need it, she said before closing the door.

I laid in the bed just staring up at the ceiling. I was scared of this place, especially knowing I was in the house of the infamous mafia league. But I was still curious of the young man, the leader. What’s his name? Is he actually that cocky or is he different when alone? And what does all this “his queen, his woman” thing mean?  
I had so many questions but I knew that I wouldn't get the answer tonight so I decided try to get some sleep.   
But then I thought of Hweseung. I started crying out of worrisome and guilt. So much been happening the past few hours but for not even a minute I’ve wondered where he was. I wanted to know where he was and I wanted to be with him and feel safe. I prayed for that he at least was safe and well. I cried and cried before passing out of exhaustion.


End file.
